Hands Down
by Matche
Summary: Dia dos namorados. O dia onde havia algo comum entre duas pessoas completamente diferentes: a solidão. [Baseado na música de mesmo nome]


**Disclaimer: As personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a J.K. Rowling.**

**Spoilers de 1 a 6**

**Hands Down**

Os alunos em Hogwarts não podiam estar mais contentes. Mal haviam acabado as férias do natal e já estavam em fevereiro, na véspera do dia dos namorados, mas toda a agitação que acontecia na escola não era somente por isso: haveria uma visita à Hogsmead e esse era um dos raros momentos para relaxar e esquecer das provas já próximas, momento em que nem mesmo Hermione Granger perdia para ficar estudando. Além de tudo isso, a professora McGonagall havia aberto uma exceção, graças ao dia dos namorados e permitido que a visita acontecesse durante a noite para os alunos do quinto ano em diante, para a felicidade dos jovens casais.

Como nunca fora um aluno exemplar e extremamente apegado aos livros, como Hermione, Harry também fazia parte da pequena multidão de alunos que nesse momento estava próximo à entrada do Salão Principal, aguardando a chegada dos coches que os levariam. Olhou para cima e deu um meio sorriso ao ver o céu estrelado que fazia um belo par com a lua cheia extremamente brilhante, apesar da noite de inverno. Procurou, sem intenção, a localização dos amigos e achou melhor que não tivesse encontrado, afinal, não queria ficar entre os dois, retirando suas atenções em um momento que eles gostariam, e precisavam, ficar sozinhos.

Finalmente, um a um os coches foram parando no gramado coberto por neve e os alunos começaram a ser liberados para embarcar. Harry desceu os poucos degraus, puxando a roupa para tentar se aquecer melhor e quando encontrou um coche onde pudesse entrar, passou em frente a um dos trestálios, encarando-o nos olhos brancos e inexpressivos. Por fim, subiu e sentou-se ao lado de Michael Corner, Simas e uma garota Lufa que não sabia o nome.

O chacoalhar da carruagem era suportável, mas seu rosto sofria horrivelmente com as lufadas de vento gelado que o cortavam, fazendo sair vapor de suas narinas quando expirava. Simas estava abraçado com a garota a sua frente e ele olhou para os dois por um breve momento, pensando que nunca tivera momentos como este com Gina.

- Você vai encontrar alguém lá? – perguntou Michael, para puxar assunto.

- Não. – disse olhando para frente, observando as luzes do povoado se aproximarem. – Você vai ver alguém?

- Ah, sim, vou.

- Quem é? – perguntou, desviado o rosto para encará-lo e percebeu a expressão constrangida que ele fez.

- Gina.

- Oh. Tudo bem então. – falou e se calou, voltando a encarar as luzes.

Todos em Hogwarts ficaram sabendo do fim de seu namoro com Gina, que durara pouco tempo depois que a guerra enfim havia terminado. Percebera que a garota Weasley não era o que precisava depois que passara por todo tipo de situação e acontecimento traumatizante, que marcaram sua vida, e Gina já não estava disposta a manter um relacionamento no qual não trocava mais que duas palavras com o namorado, mesmo gostando dele. Acabaram como amigos, uma amizade com o mesmo clima que havia entre ele e Cho tempos atrás, tudo muito formal, sempre acabando num silêncio, quando todos os 'lugares-comuns' já haviam se esgotado.

Como para dissolver o silêncio constrangedor que havia ficado desde a falha tentativa de conversa, finalmente passaram pela entrada do vilarejo, com a velocidade diminuindo até que parassem em frente ao correio coruja, onde Harry desceu e esfregou as mãos para esquenta-las. Hogsmead nunca esteve tão bela quanto estava naquele dia. A população local havia enfeitado as portas com arranjos e fadinhas voavam de um lado para o outro, dando brilho ao céu. Pequenos cartões perdurados nos postes cantavam músicas ou simples melodias em tom baixo, para que não incomodassem ninguém. Além disso, os telhados estavam cobertos da neve que permanecia devido o inverno que naquele ano estava sendo bem mais rigoroso, mesmo com a aproximação da primavera.

Andou em direção ao Três Vassouras e percebeu que os alunos já haviam se dispersado e ali, andando na rua, só havia ele e algumas outras poucas pessoas. Puxou a porta e entrou, indo direto até o balcão, pois não tinha intenção de ficar lá dentro, não tinha a mínima vontade de compartilhar do ar abafado e dos sorrisos bobos que os casais lançavam entre si. Julgou-se um completo estranho por ter ido sozinho naquela visita ao vilarejo.

- Oh, olá, Harry! – cumprimentou Madame Rosmerta, quando o reconheceu em frente ao balcão. – O que você vai querer?

- Só uma cerveja amanteigada, por favor. – ela sorriu e se virou.

Só precisou esperar pouco tempo até que sua cerveja chegasse e pudesse sair dali. Enquanto esperava, tinha olhado ao redor, encontrando Rony e Hermione sentados numa mesa de canto, parcialmente escondidos por uma das plantas do lugar, como Hermione já tinha feito uma vez há muito tempo para esconder os três para que pudessem conversar. Sorriu de leve. Era bom ver uma cena dos dois juntos sem brigar, para variar. Assim, pegou sua cerveja amanteigada e saiu de novo para a rua.

Ia andando a passos curtos e levava a garrafa até os lábios esporadicamente, olhando para os lados e lembrando de todas as vezes que estivera ali. Era estranho pensar que estava no sétimo ano, quase para deixar Hogwarts. Era estranho também o modo como Hogsmead o lembrava de Sirius, devido às vezes em que pôde encontrá-lo ali perto e pela Casa dos Gritos ter sido onde ele o conheceu. Afastou tudo aquilo dos seus pensamentos, prestando atenção nas fadas que voavam pelo céu.

Estava chegando próximo a Dedosdemel e viu que havia alguém parado um pouco afastado da porta que deixava a iluminação de dentro passar, fazendo a neve brilhar. Pensou em dar a volta, para evitar encontros, mas ponderou que provavelmente não conhecia a pessoa e que aquilo não traria chateações. Continuou com seus passos curtos e a poucos metros da pessoa, percebeu os cabelos loiros, que acabou descobrindo depois pertencerem à Luna.

Ela segurava um narciso que girava entre os dedos enluvados, meio pálido, assim como sua própria pele. Olhava para o nada, como se estivesse à espera de alguém ou de algo. Pensou outra vez em dar a volta, evitando ter que cumprimentá-la ou até mesmo manter uma conversa, mas desistiu, pois provavelmente já tinha sido reconhecido. Talvez a companhia dela fosse melhor que a de sua própria sombra.

- Hey, Luna! – e acenou, quando passou na frente dela.

- Oh, olá. – ela deu um sorriso fraco, levantou a mão enluvada e olhou ao redor. – Também está sozinho?

- É o que parece. – não pôde evitar a ironia, mas se arrependeu ao ver que ela abrira a boca em surpresa e olhou para o lado, sem graça.

Assim, um silêncio constrangedor se abateu entre os dois e ambos respiraram fundo, sem saber o que dizer, e o pior, fazendo o que pessoas que não sabem o que dizer fazem. Harry balançou o corpo de leve e os dois olharam em direções contrárias, tudo isso muito rápido. Luna olhou ao redor, passando pelo céu, vendo a noite estrelada, até chegar na neve. Por fim disse:

- Hoje está frio, isso é bom. – Harry franziu a sobrancelha.

- É?

- Sim. Hoje é dia dos namorados.

- Minhas mãos congeladas ainda não entenderam tudo isso. – falou, sorrindo de lado.

- Assim os casais têm mais um motivo para ficarem abraçados. – ela disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. O tom distraído continuava na expressão dela, até mesmo no pequeno sorriso que deu.

- Faz sentido. – concordou.

Harry disse, e agora, estando de frente para Luna reparou como ela estava pálida, com um leve rosado nas bochechas, causado pelo tempo gélido. E tudo, da palidez ao sorriso triste e os olhos distantes dela pareciam combinar perfeitamente com o sentimento de solidão que ela expressava, e que no íntimo, ele compartilhava.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, mesmo contra a sua vontade de manter uma conversação longa.

- Eu acho que esqueceram de mim. Eu recebi essa carta anônima, sabe, falando que queriam me encontrar aqui hoje, mas parece que era só uma daquelas brincadeiras. -

respondeu franzindo o cenho de leve, e depois prendendo a franja atrás da orelha.

- Uma brincadeira de mau gosto. – Harry afirmou, olhando mais atentamente pra ela.

O mesmo sentimento que havia sentido no fim do quinto ano tomou conta de si novamente. Estava chateado por ela, por vê-la daquele jeito e por ter caído em mais uma daquelas brincadeiras maldosas. Desviou os olhos para encarar a luz vacilante que passava pela porta da Dedosdemel. Voltou a olhá-la e descobriu o porquê de não a ter reconhecido de longe. Luna parecia ter se arrumado mais do que o normal, talvez pela empolgação do convite ou então simplesmente por ser uma data festiva. Usava uma calça de tecido grosso e cor escura, um azul próximo de preto, um casaco vinho grosso com botões grandes e arredondados que fechavam formando um 'v' e deixando a mostra o cachecol azul que ela tinha enrolado no pescoço. O gorro que estivera usando, igualmente vinho, estava agora em suas mãos juntamente com o narciso.

Ela pareceu ter percebido que Harry a estava encarando e quebrou o silêncio em que caíram e fez com que o garoto desviasse os olhos rapidamente, quando a ouviu dizer:

- E você, por que está sozinho?

- Não sei – disse, sincero e à vontade, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. – Acho que ninguém chamou muita atenção e eu não tenho sido uma boa companhia.

Um silêncio recaiu entre os dois, algo que se tornava incomodamente comum entre eles. Podia ser impressão de Harry, mas ela pareceu corar, constrangida. Recolocou o gorro na cabeça e disse por fim, virando o corpo:

- Acho melhor eu ir andando. – deu um passo apenas, antes de parar.

- Você.. – falou de supetão. Respirou fundo ao ver que ela havia se virado, curiosa. – Você.. se importa se eu te acompanhar?

- Não, claro que não. – ela parecia ter ganhado uma batalha interna ao encará-lo com os dois grandes olhos azuis, resplandecendo em transparência. Ele podia enxergar sua alma naquele momento e aquilo o havia deixado extasiado. Sorriu de leve.

Os dois andaram lado a lado e ele observou que Luna chutava as pedrinhas que se destacavam por cima do gelo, eventualmente. Admirou-a por um instante e pensou na injustiça que a maioria dos alunos cometiam ao julgá-la tão precipitadamente; afinal, ela era o tipo de pessoa que poucas outras conseguiriam ser. Era o tipo de pessoa para a qual ele não tinha receio de contar até mesmo o pior segredo, pois ela já parecia, de uma forma estranha, esperar aquilo que estava por vim. A idéia de que a garota ao seu lado podia, tão facilmente, 'ler' os outros o deixou inquieto. O que ela via nele?

Ao seu lado, Luna respirava fundo. Mal tinham chegado ao final da rua e um vento cortante batia em seus rostos, fazendo com que o cachecol dela balançasse com vontade. A garota olhava para a próxima porta de vidro embaçado e iluminado pela luz do interior. Harry percebeu que ela parecia querer algum lugar menos frio e fez menção de dar o próximo passo e virar à esquerda, e por isso encostou-se ao corpo dela de leve. Os dois pararam.

- Seria bom ter um copo de chocolate quente agora.

- Sim. – concordou e os olhos dela brilharam levemente. Apontou para duas pessoas que saíam segurando copos da porta iluminada, próxima aos dois. – A gente pode comprar ali.

Ela concordou e cobriram a distância até o local. Ela abriu a porta e entrou primeiro, Harry a seguia e se arrependeu mortalmente quando reconheceu os laços e babados de Madame Puddifoot, mas já era tarde demais para sair dali e fugir sem que magoasse Luna. Assim que a porta se fechou, sinos balançaram anunciando que alguém havia entrado e os casais deixaram de trocar olhares e beijos entre si para ver quem havia chegado. Desejou que não fosse dia dos namorados e que aquele lugar não estivesse tão cheio assim.

Luna não parecia ter percebido a atenção que os dois conseguiram ao entrarem ali juntos e esperava os dois copos de chocolate quente próxima ao balcão. Enquanto isso, Harry permanecia sem ação, com todos os olhares cravados nele, sentindo-se péssimo. A loira voltou do balcão segurando os dois copos, um em cada mão e olhou para a expressão constrangida dele.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa.. - e depois passou os olhos ao redor, para as faces paralisadas nos dois. – Oh! – e a exclamação morreu na garganta dela.

Ficaram ali parados e Harry viu que ela estava corada. Uma garota numa das mesas do canto se mexeu e encostou a boca ao ouvido do namorado para falar alguma coisa e ele encobriu as risadas num acesso de tosse que pouco convencia. A partir desse momento um burburinho crescente tomou conta do local.

- A gente pode sair daqui? – a voz dela o despertou daquele momento de devaneio e os dois se apressaram pela porta afora.

Permaneceram calados e Luna o entregou um copo cheio de chocolate. Mais alguns passos e acabaram por sentar-se num banco sob a luz de um dos postes. Ela estava com a cabeça levemente inclinada para baixo quando a olhou e percebeu que não conseguia ver seus olhos naquela posição. Bebericou um pouco do chocolate, que ainda estava quente o suficiente para fazê-lo soltar uma pequena exclamação.

Sequer a viu fazer algum movimento e isso o fazia se sentir pior, como se a culpa fosse dele por levá-la para, justamente, aquele lugar. De repente não parecia ter sido uma boa idéia ter encontrado alguém para compartilhar a noite, alguém para ter uma simples conversa.

- Você parece triste. – disse com uma voz leve e mesmo assim convicta. Aquilo o lembrou de como ela mesma fazia para afirmar suas idéias.

- Eu estou. – ela deixou o narciso, que havia tirado do bolso onde o guardara para girá-lo, em cima do banco, ao seu lado. – Ninguém gosta de passar por isso, sabe.

- Sei. – ela olhava diretamente para Harry, o que normalmente o faria sentir-se desconfortável. – Me... me desculpe.

- Você.. você não precisa, Harry. – sorriu um pouco, o nariz levemente avermelhado, provavelmente pelo frio, e a voz saindo tremida.

- Preciso sim. Fui eu quem te levei até lá, não foi?

- A culpa não é sua, Harry, não é por sua causa que eles estavam tão surpresos e depois rindo... – hesitou por um instante. – Eu estou indo embora, talvez eu consiga pegar um coche ainda.

- Não. Luna, você não pode. – nada parecia ser bom o bastante para falar e convence-la a não ir. - Você agüentou isso tudo por tanto tempo sozinha. Não é justo. Talvez você só precise de.. companhia.

- Oh! Isso é tão nobre, Harry. Você, - disse diante da confusão que ele expressou. – sempre querendo que os outros estejam bem. Foi assim naquele dia em Hogwarts, não é?

Ele gelou, parecendo ter a noção real do frio que fazia diante daquela simples pergunta dela, mas não era como se sentia quando todos perguntavam para ele, era simplesmente uma hesitação sobre como falar. Olhou para ela, direto nos olhos, vendo a inocência que ela transmitia, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e a nuvem de vapor se formando por causa de sua respiração.

- Havia uma profecia, Luna. Eu era, por assim dizer, o escolhido. _Um não poderia viver enquanto o outro sobreviver_, era algo dessa maneira. Voldemort morreu.. e eu também.

- Mas, você está aqui. – era a primeira vez que a via confusa. Achou que aquilo não combinava com ela.

- Uma parte de mim morreu. – estendeu os braços sobre o acosto do banco e encarou o céu, não suportaria o olhar dela naquele momento.

­- Que parte?

- Não sei.

Se havia uma coisa que não esperava era que ela gargalhasse, soltando a mesma risada quase histérica com a qual estava tão acostumado. Admirou o rosto dela contraído num sorriso de dentes retos e alinhados, completamente surpreso. Percebeu porque tinha certo receio de estar perto dela; Luna não era como os outros, que ficariam penalizados e diriam palavras de consolo, ela era única. Quando finalmente a garota recuperou o fôlego, disse:

- Eu sabia. Você não é desse jeito, só está agindo assim porque acha que você não deveria estar vivo. – agora agia sonhadoramente, um sorriso leve brincando em sua face, ao passo que ela deitou a cabeça por cima do braço de Harry para olhar o céu. – Você não morreu, Harry. Você não fez tudo o que tinha para fazer ainda. Você está aqui.

Encarou-a assustado e em algum lugar dentro de si, aliviado. Aquelas palavras eram o suficiente para fazer com que ficasse confortável consigo mesmo, o suficiente para fazê-lo sorrir e ter dificuldades em conter a idéia insana, como a havia classificado, que passava em sua cabeça naquele momento.

- Acho melhor tomar seu chocolate quente. – Harry o ergueu do local onde o copo estava abandonado para entregar a ela.

- Obrigado. A gente devia ir andando, são quase dez horas.

Levantaram-se. Dessa vez o silêncio era apenas por eles estarem tomando, por fim, o chocolate quente. De propósito, Harry a conduziu para que contornassem e não passassem de novo em frente à Madame Puddifoot. As luzes do poste falharam e através do silêncio em que estavam podiam ouvir, baixinho, uma música tocar. Ele só conseguiu entender um trecho.

'_So, believe_

_That magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid of being hurt_

_Don't let this magic dies_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes'_¹

A música foi abafada pelo som de passos que se aproximavam. As carruagens já podiam ser vistas mais abaixo e o frio parecia ter aumentado um pouco. Luna parou de repente, quando os passos se tornaram mais audíveis. Quem quer que fosse, estava para aparecer sob a luz do poste, no início da rua.

- O que houve?

- Tudo bem se você quiser sair. – ele franziu o cenho.

- E por que eu iria fazer isso?

- Todo mundo me chama de 'Lunática Lovegood'. Eu vou entender se você não quiser passar por aquela mesma situação de mais cedo. É normal. – considerou, suspirando, e com certo olhar de entendimento.

- Então eu não sou muito normal.

Rony e Hermione surgiram no início da rua, acabando de virar, vindos de outra direção. Somente quando estavam próximos o suficiente conseguiram ver que não estavam sozinhos na rua. Reconheceu os cabelos avermelhados de Rony, que vinha de mãos dadas com sua namorada.

Mesmo com a pouca luz, devido à falha da luminária do poste² era possível ver a cara de surpresa estampada no rosto do ruivo, mesmo porque ele não fazia questão nenhuma de escondê-la. Hermione parecia ter percebido o quanto o outro estava sendo indiscreto e deu uma cotovelada nele, que o fez retornar a realidade e fez também sua boca se fechar.

- Oi Harry, Luna. – a garota cumprimentou os dois cordialmente.

Os dois soltaram um simples 'Oi!' e um silêncio se instalou entre eles. Hermione parecia envergonhada por Rony estar agindo sem o mínimo de educação possível, inclusive corou fortemente quando ele fez um sinal para Harry, o chamando para um canto.

Tentando evitar outro constrangimento para Luna, mais do que depressa caminhou até o amigo e puxou-o para uma distância considerável deixando a loira próxima a Hermione. Já imaginava qual era a pergunta e suplicava internamente para que estivesse errado.

- Então você está mesmo se encontrando com _ela_? – Rony realmente era um poço de sensibilidade.

- Estou. – falou da forma mais ríspida possível.

- Eu não acreditei quando vieram comentando isso. – e trocou a expressão compenetrada por um sorriso de lado. – Pelo menos me diz que você já conseguiu alguma coisa.

Fechou e abriu a boca muitas vezes, sem sequer saber o que dizer para o amigo parado à sua frente, mas percebeu que não conseguiria fazê-lo entender. Virou-se e voltou para onde Luna estivera, para que saíssem dali, mas só encontrou Hermione parada e aflita.

- Onde ela está?

- Oh, Harry. Eu tentei impedi-la, mas ela não quis ficar aqu.. – o rapaz pressionou os dentes uns nos outros fortemente.

- Pra onde ela foi?

- Por ali. – e apontou uma direção, que ele seguiu rapidamente, sem sequer perceber que atrás de si a amiga ralhava com o namorado, um dedo apontado para o rosto dele.

Andou o mais depressa que conseguiu e mesmo assim não foi suficiente. Começou a dar passadas mais largas, quase correndo e depois de algum tempo viu um lampejo de cabelos loiros mais a frente. Teve que aumentar o ritmo, uma névoa esbranquiçada saindo de sua boca mais forte que nunca. Por fim a alcançou e percebeu que estavam em frente à Casa dos Gritos.

Luna estava com a cabeça baixa novamente. Viu o quanto isso não parecia natural vindo dela, mas entendeu que era porque nunca antes a havia visto triste de verdade. Parou em frente a ela e colocou uma mão enluvada em cada ombro dela. A balançou de leve para que a fizesse levantar os olhos.

- Hey, calma. Eu estou aqui. Ninguém vai falar nada agora.

Definitivamente não estava pronto para o que aconteceria em seguida. Não estava preparado para sentir os braços dela enlaçando-o num abraço e estava muito menos preparado ainda para o pequeno calor que surgira dentro dele diante daquilo. Passou alguns milésimos em choque, até retribuir.

Ficou levemente constrangido quando se separaram, mas não deu importância quando a viu olhando sonhadoramente para a Casa dos Gritos, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos. Apenas ficou ao lado dela, próximos a cerca, olhando para as janelas lacradas com madeira.

- Quando eu estava no primeiro ano e tudo isso começou, - sabia que ela falava sobre a reação dos outros alunos em relação ao seu modo de ser, um nó se formou em sua garganta. – tudo o que eu queria era ser invisível, sabe. Assim não iam me ver e tudo aquilo não ia acontecer. Infelizmente, capas de invisibilidade nunca eram encontradas com facilidade, como papai me disse.

- Para a sua sorte, eu tenho uma aqui. – ele quase sempre a levava, desde a guerra. Velhos hábitos não desapareciam.

Puxou a capa de seu bolso e a estendeu entre suas mãos. Ver os olhos dela brilharem de leve quando o viu sumir diante dela foi uma sensação boa. Descobriu a cabeça e, mais perto dela, a encobriu também. Com passos curtos andaram até chegar onde os coches se reuniam, agora já em menor quantidade na medida em que as pessoas iam indo embora.

Apesar de tudo, havia algo bom em passar diante das pessoas sem que elas percebessem e Harry podia ver satisfação maior ainda na garota ao seu lado, tão próxima. Subiram em um dos coches e Luna falou algo baixinho que o fez começar a andar. Havia se esquecido que ela também era capaz de vê-los e, pelo jeito, os conhecia melhor do que aparentava.

Permaneceram quietos durante o caminho praticamente inteiro, às vezes rindo das expressões de espanto dos outros alunos ao ver um coche aparentemente vazio quando se aproximavam deles. Assim que deixaram Hogsmead para trás, o céu pareceu brilhar com mais força, sem a interferência das luzes dos postes. Ficaram um bom tempo apenas observando o modo como as estrelas adquiriam movimento por estarem andando.

Enfim chegaram em Hogwarts e desceram do coche, mas ao invés de seguir todos que estavam subindo as escadas para entrar no castelo, Harry foi puxado por Luna, que o fez contornar o castelo, até chegar ao lago, só parando quando estavam próximos à orla da Floresta Proibida, onde ela retirou a capa de cima deles. Apesar da interrogação expressa no rosto do rapaz, não conseguiu explicações.

Desistindo de encontrar coerência naquelas ações, deixou-se ser puxado para o lago até começarem a andar sobre a camada de gelo que se formara por causa do frio. Ela segurou as duas mãos dele, puxando como se estivessem patinando, até que giraram uma, duas vezes até que perdeu a conta.

- 'Girando como um elfo louco, dançando por si próprio.. – percebeu que ela cantava, sua voz límpida meio pausada, contrastando enormemente com a velocidade com que giravam. - Voando baixo como um unicórnio, e sem paradas até o amanhecer, ponham suas mãos pra cima no ar. – ela o soltou e pôs as mãos para o alto. Harry apenas sorriu envergonhado. - Como um ogro, só não ligue. Você pode dançar como um hipogri.. ³

Como nunca havia patinado antes, Harry perdeu o equilíbrio, balançando os braços, inutilmente tentando recuperá-lo, mas o único apoio que encontrou foi Luna, o que não foi muito favorável, pois os dois acabaram caindo no gelo. Depois de algum tempo caídos e deitados no chão, ouviu a risada dela quebrar o silêncio. Acabou rindo junto.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou quando os ruídos de suas risadas cessaram.

- Nada. Minha mãe costumava me levar para patinar e ela sempre cantava essa música. Era divertido.

- É, foi divertido.

- Essa música é d'As Esquisitonas. Minha mãe adorava ouvi-los.

Ficaram ali, deitados um ao lado do outro por um bom tempo, mas nenhum dos dois conseguiria dizer o quanto. Só resolveram levantar-se quando o relógio de pulso de Harry apitou, avisando que já era um novo dia. Arrastaram os pés até chegarem à borda.

- Acho que já não tem ninguém acordado. – ela disse, quando chegaram em frente os grandes portões do castelo.

- Vamos entrar debaixo da capa, é mais seguro.

Conseguiram enfim chegar no salão principal, que refletia o céu, mas não pôde evitar pensar que lá fora a vista era bem melhor. Lembrando-se que estava acompanhado de Luna, que era uma corvinal, disse num sussurro:

- Acho melhor você ir falando o caminho. Eu nunca estive no salão da Corvinal.

Ela apenas concordou com um murmúrio e ia sussurrando a direção por onde deveriam seguir. Percebeu que subiram mais degraus do que poderia contar, até chegarem próximos a uma escada em espiral. Luna puxou a capa dos dois, certa de que ninguém os veria ali.

- Então, essa noite foi muito boa. – Harry disse, corando um pouco. – Obrigado.. Obrigado por tudo isso.

Ela simplesmente confirmou com um meneio de cabeça e se virou para entrar, acenando de leve, mas parou antes que atingisse o primeiro degrau da escada e voltou, ficando em frente o garoto. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas a fechou, sem soltar um ruído. Sorriu internamente e enfiou a mão em um dos bolsos.

- Acho que eu tenho que te devolver isso.

Mostrou o narciso que tirara de dentro do bolso, estendido na palma de sua mão, tão murcho quanto estava antes. Com a mão livre pegou uma das mãos dela e colocou a flor ali, seus pensamentos absortos no pequeno sorriso dela. Dentro de si travava um duelo imenso com a vontade que crescia em seu peito.

Luna continuava em silêncio, mas aquilo não o incomodava. Havia uma magia no olhar e expressão dela que era o suficiente para deixá-lo preso ali. Ela puxou o cachecol, desenrolando-o do pescoço até que ele ficasse praticamente estendido entre as duas mãos. Fechou os dedos nas duas extremidades e vagarosamente o passou atrás da nuca do rapaz, ignorando a face dele emanando surpresa. Por fim, puxou o cachecol, aproximando-o e se aproximando dele. Com uma velocidade que parecia mais próxima da inércia, Harry deixou seus rostos próximos o suficiente para que seus narizes se encostassem. Era impossível quebrar aquele vínculo entre o olhar dos dois. Não era preciso mais luta, o duelo estava ganho: finalmente colou seus lábios ao dela.

Era uma sensação maravilhosa. O beijo dela tinha gosto de baunilha, adocicado sem ser enjoativo, e acontecia devagar, numa lentidão necessária para que cada pedaço novo dos lábios dela que conhecia ficasse gravado da melhor maneira possível em sua memória. Seu coração batia rapidamente, por conta própria. Estavam indo bem, não faziam nada demais e não pode evitar o desgosto que sentiu quando ela separou-se dele e entrou correndo para dentro do salão comunal, deixando-o sozinho ali, parado na escuridão atenuada pela luz da lua que entrava por uma janela ali perto. Levou um dos dedos sobre o lábio, apenas digerindo aquela nova sensação, e o melhor de tudo, feliz como há muito não estivera.

Fim.

¹ - Essa música se chama Magic Works – The weird sisters, acredito que todos a conheçam.

² - Admiti que a iluminação de Hogsmead seja feita por postes com lamparinas, a gás talvez. Assim como havia muitos anos atrás.

³ - Essa música também é de The weird sisters (As esquisitonas), se chama 'Do the Hippogriff'. Também admiti que fosse um antigo sucesso da banda, e por isso conhecido pela mãe da Luna.

**N/A: **Bom, essa fic é baseada em uma música chamada Hands Down – Dashboard Confessional, quem puder ler ouvindo, vai ser ótimo.

**N/A²:** É ótimo chegar ao final dessa fic. Na realidade eu já a publiquei, mas foi uma outra versão em songfic dela (e bem ruinzinha, eu digo) e resolvi reescreve-la. Creio que ficou bem melhor que a versão anterior. Agradeceria se recebesse reviews e dependendo da aceitação, eu tenho um plano de continuar, mas nada com muitos capítulos, creio que só haveria mais dois. Obrigado a Mismi, que me apoiou (embora eu desconfie que tenha sido pela música também ;D) e a Vick que teve a paciência e perdeu uma madrugada betando esta fic. Lembrem-se das reviews ;D


End file.
